Lips as Red as Blood
by DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: "Stop talking," Regina whispered. "Your pretty mouth already caused enough troubles." She trailed her thumb over her stepdaughter's bottom lip almost tenderly. "Your pretty red lips took everything away from me." Set in the Enchanted Forest.
1. Chapter 1

Lips as Red as Blood

Snow was sitting on her stepmother's bed. She was talking and talking and talking but the queen couldn't concentrate on her words. Her gaze was caught by the girl's lips. Snow wore no lipstick and still her lips were so red. As red as blood. Regina found the comparison suitable. Those same lips were guilty for Daniel's death even though no blood was spilt. Regina hated those lips with every fiber of her being.

Snow noticed that Regina was staring at her and she immediately blushed. Usually the queen didn't pay her attention. She rarely looked at her and that hurt the princess. She loved Regina ever since they had met and she desperately wanted her approval. For some reason though the queen was always avoiding her. She barely acknowledged Snow during most days. It was occasionally that she would be willing to spend time with the girl and then Snow was on cloud nine. She was obsessed with her stepmother and the fact that Regina was staring so intensely at her made her feel excited and intimidated at the same time.

"Get out!" the queen snapped at her when she realized that Snow had caught her staring. The sudden outburst brought tears in the princess' eyes.

"What did I do?" Snow's self-loathing was obvious. She blamed herself for upsetting Regina and not even knowing what she did to cause it.

"Nothing," Regina responded, trying to play her role as the girl's stepmother and not hurt her. "Just leave me alone, please."

"No. Please, tell me what I did wrong," the princess insisted. "You're so cold towards me and it kills me. I love you, Regina, and I want to fix our relationship."

Rage overwhelmed the queen and before she knew it, she used her magic to pin Snow against the wall. The girl gasped in shock. She didn't know her stepmother had magical abilities.

"You always want things you shouldn't wish for," Regina hissed before the princess could say something. The hatred in the queen's voice made Snow shiver. She was afraid by this dark side of the woman she adored. Regina noticed her fear and an evil smile curled her lips. "You want to know what you did? Fine, I will tell you. I watched my true love die because of you." All she wanted in that moment was to hurt her stepdaughter. Telling her the truth seemed like a fitting punishment.

"What?" the girl's eyes widened in horror.

"You told my mother about Daniel. We were so close to escaping and getting our happy ending but she caught us. She used her magic, ripped his heart out and crashed it in front of me."

"No," Snow whispered terrified, tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't look at her stepmother.

"Oh, yes. That is exactly what happened. The worst part of it was that after that I had to marry your father and raise you, the one responsible for all my suffering, as my own daughter." Regina snarled.

"I didn't mean to ruin your life," the princess cried.

"No, of course you didn't," the queen mocked. "The only thing you wanted…" Regina gripped Snow's jaw and made her look at her, "… was me. Do you really think I don't know how you stare at me, how you chase me like a lost puppy, how desperate you are to get my attention?"

"I… I couldn't lose you," the girl sobbed.

"I lost everything because of your selfishness," Regina yelled. The princess winced when the queen's nails dug in her skin but it was more because of her tone. Behind the hatred in her stepmother's voice there were so much pain and despair.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. I really am." Snow was drowning in her tears.

"Stop talking," Regina whispered. "Your pretty mouth already caused enough troubles." She trailed her thumb over her stepdaughter's bottom lip almost tenderly. "Your pretty red lips took everything away from me."

"I…" the princess started but the queen interrupted her.

"It is always about you, isn't it?" Regina growled in irritation.

The next second her lips covered Snow's. The girl's brain protested but deep down she knew that was what she had always wanted. Her eyes closed as she gave into the kiss. The queen's tongue demanded access and she gladly parted her lips to give it. It was rough and primal and it made her knees weak. She had never experienced anything like it before.

It lasted so long that the princess started wandering if Regina was trying to suffocate her. Right then the queen let her take a breath without fully parting from her. Regina's teeth sunk deeply in Snow's lower lip, causing the girl to whimper and it made the queen's heart flutter with excitement. Inflicting pain on the princess aroused her. She put all her anger and hatred in that act, making the soft flesh bleed. She licked the hot red liquid that was oozing from the lip before pulling back. Snow's breathing was fast and unsteady. Her eyes were dark with desire.

"Looks like I am not the only one who wants what she can't have," the princess smiled.

"Oh, but I have you," Regina chuckled and the melodic sound sent shivers down the girl's spine. "I always have. The fact that you let me hurt you just because you knew I'd love it proves it." The girl knew it was true and if she hadn't been so lost in her mania, she might have realized how alarming that was. But she didn't. The only thing she could think of was the spark that had appeared in her stepmother's eyes. A dangerous flame which gave a hint that the madness that had taken over her was now more fierce than ever and threatened to destroy both the queen and the princess. To Snow it was beautiful though. It filled Regina with life. Only if she knew about the images in her stepmother's mind that caused that spark.

"It's nothing serious. It will heal." Snow slowly licked her lip.

"I am not talking about that." The queen leaned in. Her hot breath tingled her stepdaughter's ear and Snow squirmed at the sensation. "Yes, I enjoyed the feeling of my teeth ripping through your flesh," she whispered, "but my revenge is something else." Her lips moved down the girl's neck, leaving feather-light kisses all over it although she wanted to sink her teeth in it deep enough to tear the aorta apart. But she knew better. She wanted the princess to suffer as long as she had.

"What?" Snow asked breathlessly. If she had considered it, she would have known asking that question wasn't the smartest thing to do. She could scarcely think with Regina so close to her.

"Last time it was easy. You had to choose between living with me and living without me. It was convenient to reveal my secret. This time it is me or your father." The magic that held the girl pinned disappeared. Her stepmother caught her hand, opened the door and pushed her through it violently. She fell on the floor. "Who are you going to choose, Snow White?" Regina spat out her name as if it was poisonous and then closed the door.

The princess froze when she realized what the queen had meant. She had kissed her and betrayed her husband with his own daughter. If she didn't tell her father, she would betray him too. However, telling him meant putting Regina in a very dangerous situation. She had to choose between her loyalty to her father and her love for her stepmother. Her lip stung but it wasn't only because of the wound. Her lips had the power to wreck multiple lives. Regina had given it to her, knowing that that was the perfect vengeance. Snow touched the wound, wondering how to explain it to her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had planned this story as a one-shot but I received a request to continue it. It gets dark. Please let me know what you think of it.**

I Love Her

The last two months were the worst in Snow's life. Every time she looked at her father she remembered the feeling of Regina's lips on hers and it made her so ashamed. She knew she would never tell him but keeping it secret was a horrible torture. From the moment he asked her how she had got the wound on her lip she was constantly lying to him.

On the other hand, these were two of the best months in her life. Regina was smiling and was always around her and though the princess knew it was because her stepmother enjoyed watching her suffer, she couldn't help the feeling of joy that overwhelmed her every time she saw the queen. At least Regina was happy. Or so the girl thought until one night during a ball the queen decided to give a toast in her honor.

"To my beautiful stepdaughter. With her skin as white as snow, her hair as black as ebony and her lips as red as blood, which taste just as deliciously as they look, she truly is the fairest of them all." Regina took a sip of wine without noticing the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "If you'll excuse me, I am tired and I would like to have some rest."

Snow watched her leave and wondered how to handle the situation. She lifted her cup and saw an imprint of lipstick on it. "She took my cup," the princess murmured but it was still so quiet that everyone heard it.

Immediately the shocked expressions disappeared as the people decided that explained the queen's words. Snow saw the relieved look on her father's face. It amazed her how easily people believed in something just because they wanted it to be true even though it was impossible. Regina couldn't have understood how her lips tasted simply by drinking from her cup not to mention the fact that she drank from it after she had made her speech.

After a while Snow excused herself and went straight to her stepmother's bedchambers.

"They bought it, didn't they?" Regina asked when the princess entered.

"What if they hadn't?" Snow couldn't understand how her stepmother was so calm. She had endangered her own life. She was too concerned for the queen's safety and she didn't question how Regina knew what happened after she had left the celebration. She should have but she didn't.

"Please! No one would have doubted your innocence. They all think you are too pure even to let me kiss you let alone hide it from your beloved father." The queen was now behind her. Her scent of apples invaded the girl's senses and for a moment she forgot how to breathe. "They don't know you like I do," Regina purred in her ear.

The princess felt like a vulnerable animal that had fallen prey to a vicious predator. Her stepmother had found a way to torture her even more. She wasn't betraying only her father but also everyone else by making them believe she was innocent and deserved their love. A single tear fell down her cheek and she could practically feel Regina's smile.

"This is insanity, Regina," she said. Her voice was hoarse.

"And whose fault is it?" the queen whispered.

Snow pulled away, unable to cope with the accusation. Her stepmother caught her hand and forced her to turn around and look at her.

"You took my love from me. You made me like this. Because of you no one will ever love me." Regina's even tone scared the princess. She preferred her stepmother had yelled at her but she had spoken calmly as if she was giving up. As if she admitted that she was unlovable. Snow couldn't bear the thought of that.

"I love you," she said without a second thought.

In the next moment Regina's hand was around her throat. "You have no idea what love is. If you loved me, you wouldn't have told my mother about Daniel. You were selfish. That is not love. Next time you decide to say you love me, first make sure it is the truth," she hissed.

She released Snow and walked past her as if she wasn't there anymore. The princess left with tears in her eyes. She had completely forgotten why she had gone there in the first place.

* * *

A few days passed. The queen's words were still torturing the girl but otherwise everything looked normal.

One afternoon the royal family was in the garden. Snow was enjoying the smell of the flowers and stealing glances of her stepmother. When she looked at her for a hundredth time, her blood froze. Regina leaned in and whispered something in her father's ear. Then the queen headed to the castle.

"Snow," the king called as he walked towards her with a big frown on his face. She panicked.

"Father, I can explain. It was only a kiss. It didn't mean anything. Regina is loyal to you. It was all my fault," the girl blurted out.

Her father just stood there and looked at her in confusion. When he realized what she meant, he didn't say anything. He just turned around and exited the garden. Snow had screwed up. Regina hadn't told him but she just did.

* * *

Regina had been imprisoned and sentenced to death for treason. Snow's father usually was a kind and merciful man but when it came to betraying his trust, he could be cruel. Actually, the bigger problem was that the queen had kissed his daughter. The king had also found out that his wife was practicing dark magic. The girl didn't know how it had happened. All she knew was that it wasn't in the queen's favor.

Snow was blaming herself for everything that happened. She hadn't kept Regina's secret again. She had ruined her life again. She had to fix it and that was exactly what she intended to do.

The princess knocked on the door of her father's chambers. It opened and she was met by a very tired man. He looked ten years older than he really was.

"Hello, Snow," he greeted her.

"Hello, father. I brought you some apple pie," she handed him the plate she was carrying and entered the room.

"Thank you."

"How are you?" she asked when they sat on the bed.

"I am more worried about you," her father said and ate a forkful of the pie. "Why didn't you tell me what happened?"

"I… I like Regina, dad. I didn't want her to get in trouble." It wasn't a lie.

"You should've told me. She kissed you against your will. Who knows what else could have happened."

"It wasn't against my will," Snow whispered.

"What?" the king's heart started pounding in his chest. At first he thought it was because of his daughter's words but he soon realized that something was wrong. His heart was beating too fast and he could barely breathe. "Snow, what is going on?" he asked almost inaudibly as he fell on the bed on his back.

"I love her," the princess let those words, which Regina didn't want to hear, escape her lips, which Regina hated so much, because it was the truth. At least that was what she believed. "I can't watch her die." Tears started falling from her eyes and she caught his hand.

"Snow…" her father whispered but that was the only word that escaped his lips.

"I am sorry, father," the princess cried out, still holding his hand. She leaned in and placed a kiss on her dead father's forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Insanity

Regina was sitting in her cell and staring at the candle on the table in front of her. She was patiently waiting for death. Suddenly she heard someone running in the corridor and a distant 'The king is dead'. A wide smile curled her lips. Her revenge was finally complete.

A few hours later a guard unlocked her cell. He didn't tell her where he was leading her but she knew. He was taking her to Snow White.

They stopped in front of the door of Leopold's bedchambers. The guard stayed outside and she walked in. The princess was standing near the bed. She was dressed in a tight black dress. Her stare was boring into Regina. The queen noticed that she was different. There was something dark in her eyes. They almost looked like her own but not quite. There was one thing that was missing.

"What was it like to kill your own father?" She watched amused the shock on the girl's face when she realized what was going on. Regina had pulled the strings the whole time. She had used the princess' love for her to get her vengeance. If Snow hadn't been so blind, she could have prevented it from happening but it was too late.

"You planned all of this?" the girl asked in disbelief.

"I told you that it would be your father or me."

The princess grabbed her and slammed her against the wall violently. It hurt but Regina didn't care. All she cared about was that the hatred that burned in her own eyes was now in Snow's too. She laughed at the sight. It was dark and humorless laughter and it almost made the girl back down. Almost. Instead, she leaned in and kissed the woman before her. It was ferocious. Tongues battled for dominance and teeth clattered.

They were both gasping for air when they parted but Snow wasted no time catching her breath. She caught the rubber band that held Regina's hair in ponytail and pulled it roughly to free the raven locks, causing the queen to hiss in pain.

"What is happening to me?" the princess asked when she realized that she had smiled at the sound.

"Hatred," her stepmother replied. She was satisfied with the look of horror that appeared on the girl's face.

"No," Snow shook her head in denial. "I don't…"

"Yes, you do," Regina interrupted her. "You hate me. You wouldn't have met me in here, if you didn't. You know how much I detest this room. You know the memories I have from here inflict pain on me. That's why you made me come here."

The princess knew her stepmother was right. Just as always. It infuriated her. She was tired of Regina winning every time. The queen knew her too well and she used it against her. Snow wouldn't let that happen anymore.

She pulled Regina away from the wall. Then she caught the hem of the loose plain grey dress her stepmother was wearing and started pulling it up. Regina didn't try to stop her. When the dress was discarded, the princess pushed the queen on the bed. Except for her underwear she was naked. Snow's eyes roamed over the flawless body before her. She reached back to unfasten the corset of her dress but with a wave of Regina's hand the dress disappeared. The princess suppressed the growl of irritation that was threatening to escape her throat and climbed on the bed.

Snow straddled Regina and latched her lips on her pulse point, sucking roughly. When she made sure there would be a mark, she moved down, taking a nipple in her mouth. Meanwhile, her fingers crept down the queen's abdomen and under the lacy panties. The princess didn't intend to be gentle or tender so she skipped the foreplay and pushed two fingers in Regina, who was already wet. She started moving but the queen had no problem taking her fast and rough thrusts. Snow wasn't satisfied. She wanted to cause pain to Regina. Physical pain. So she bit down on the nipple that was still in her mouth. The sharp inhale of air wasn't what she was hoping for. She moved her mouth to the queen's left shoulder and bit again. This time it was hard enough and broke the skin. The whimper that came from Regina pleased her. She slid a third finger in her and picked up the pace. The queen was moaning and her hips were bucking wildly. Soon she stilled as waves of pleasure crashed through her body. A quiet 'Snow White' escaped her lips. It was so quiet that the princess almost missed it. Almost. She heard it though and it sent her in shock.

Her name reminded her of what she was supposed to be – white and pure as snow. The realization that she was exactly the opposite nearly destroyed her. She had filled her heart with darkness. She thought of all the people she had failed – her mother, her father, her subjects. Tears sprang to her eyes. She looked down and saw the knowing smirk on Regina's face. She had won again. This time it didn't anger Snow. The choices that led to that were her own.

She lay down next to the queen. They stayed like that for some time. Neither of them saying anything. They just lay in silence. The princess trailed her fingers over the bite mark she had left on Regina's shoulder. She couldn't believe she was capable of feeling such hatred. She wanted to believe that the person that felt that was someone else but she knew it was her. She had been dragged into the same madness she had sent Regina in.

"What is this between us?" she asked quietly.

The queen sighed. It wasn't love. In the beginning it had been love between them. When she had saved Snow from that horse they had immediately connected and developed feelings for one another. It hadn't been romantic but it had been love. Too much time had passed since then though and they had both lost people they loved. That between them had gone from obsession to hatred only to take its final form – insanity. That was what it was.

Regina didn't voice any of these thoughts though. "Those pretty red lips of yours," she said instead. "They always ruin everything."

 **The end.**


End file.
